


Sick Day

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic, migraines are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: After midterms, Noctis and Prompto wanted to have a weekend of pizza and games. Unfortunately, Prompto has a migraine and Noctis has to take care of him without revealing his own illness.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's Fanfic Friday, and here's the second request I received courtesy of ayano-onee-chan who asked for a story in which one sick character has to take care of their sick friend without revealing how unwell they feel. I really hope you enjoy this! <3

The car pulled up outside Prompto’s house. Lights shone out of the windows, making the place a bright beacon against the rainy day. Noctis shivered. He hated rain. Hated how cold it left him. His back ached, a constant dull pain that wouldn’t go away. On top of that, he knew he wasn’t well. His head was woolly, his throat sore, his chest too tight and he knew he had a fever. After a long day of midterms, all he’d wanted was to go home and collapse into bed. But he couldn’t let Prompto down. They’d been planning this weekend for ages; nothing but games and pizza to celebrate the end of their midterms. Basically, his body had seen him through his exams and then crapped out on him.  So he’d stopped off at his apartment, dosed himself up, refused to let Ignis in on how crappy he felt, and headed to Prompto’s.

“Call when you want to be picked up,” Ignis said.

Noctis grinned. Maybe he had a cold, but he was still happy to be celebrating the end of midterms. “How about Sunday?”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “I’m not certain you two can be trusted to take care of yourselves for so long.”

Noctis opened the car door and grabbed his overnight bag. “We’ll manage. How about you take some time out and enjoy yourself for once? I’ll see you in a couple of days.” And with that he jumped out of the car and dashed through the rain to Prompto’s house.

Ignis drove away. Noctis hit the doorbell, coughing as softly as he could. He rubbed his aching chest. Moments later, Prompto opened the door.

“Hey,” he said, squinting out at Noctis.

“Hey,” Noctis said, stepping in. He stared at his unhealthily pale friend. “You okay?”

“Uh, no.” Prompto closed the door. “I’ve got the worst headache I’ve ever had.” His words were dull, his whole body slumped with pain. “And I keep seeing flashing lights.”

“Auras? Like little lightning bolts?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, massaging his temples.

“You’re having a migraine.”

“Oh. Oh, okay, that’s not so bad. ‘Cause I thought maybe I was having a stroke.” Prompto managed a weak smile.

Noctis frowned. “Have you taken anything?”

“Yeah, I took some painkillers, but they didn’t really work.” Prompto plodded towards his living room. “Sorry. Guess our celebration’s gonna kinda suck. All I wanna do is sleep.”

“Don’t worry about it. Sleeping is one of my favourite ways to celebrate anything.”

“Good, ‘cause that’s all I wanna do.” Prompto blanched. “Actually, I think I’m gonna be sick.” And he rushed off in the direction of his bathroom.

Noctis dropped his bag and hurried after his friend. He reached the bathroom just in time to hear Prompto being sick. Noctis’ own stomach quailed, but he didn’t back away. He couldn’t leave his friend alone when he was suffering. He sat on the edge of the bath and rubbed Prompto’s back.

“The light’s too bright,” Prompto murmured.

“Hold on.” Noctis flipped the switch, plunging them both into darkness. The only sound to be heard was the rush of rain against the window.

“Thanks,” Prompto said. “That’s really helped.”

“I’m gonna go get you a glass of water,” Noctis said. “Stay here.”

“Not moving,” Prompto said.

Noctis stood up. The bathroom danced around him, his cold-stricken brain dizzy and light-headed. He took a deep breath, waited for his equilibrium to settle, and returned to the kitchen. He found a glass, filled it with cool water, and took it upstairs. He could hear Prompto throwing up again, and his heart twisted for his friend. Migraines were awful, Noctis knew from experience. He wouldn’t wish that kind of pain on anyone.

He slid into the bathroom, taking care to be quiet. “Here,” he said, holding out the water.

“Thanks.” Prompto winced at the movement of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. “You sound weird, did you know that?”

“Yeah, it’s called whispering.”

“No.” Prompto sipped the water. “You’re kinda croaky.”

“That’s because it stinks in here and I’m trying not to breathe it in.”

“Oh. Right. Sorry.”

“Nah, forget it. Let me know when you’re ready and I’ll help you into your bedroom.”

A few moments passed quietly. Prompto held out a hand. “I’m ready.”

“Okay. Keep your eyes shut. We’ll move slow.” Mostly they’d move slow because migraines required slow, gentle manoeuvring. Also, Noctis worried he’d pass out if he moved too fast. Maybe barely eating for the past few days hadn’t been his best idea, but exams always made him too anxious to eat properly.

“You’re really hot,” Prompto said. “Why are you so sweaty?”

“It’s all the running around you’re making me do.”

“Sorry.”

“Shh. Think of your head.”

Prompto sighed miserably.

Noctis gently guided his friend to his feet and helped him to his bedroom. He settled Prompto on the bed, then pulled the curtains, blocking out all the streetlight. “Stay in bed. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Not moving,” Prompto said. “Head hurts.”

Noctis crept out of the room. He wiped a hand over his forehead, wincing at the heat. He could feel his own illness dragging him down, but he ignored it. He had to help Prompto. He grabbed a basin out of the bathroom in case Prompto needed to be sick again, and found a small, fresh-smelling flannel he could use as a cold compress. He dampened it down with water and took it back to Prompto.

“Here,” he said, keeping his voice low. “This will help.” He placed it over Prompto’s forehead. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said. He kept his eyes closed. “Feels good.”

“Good.” Noctis put the basin on the floor. “In case you need to be sick again.”

“Great, great.”

“Sleep,” Noctis said.

“Okay.” Prompto relaxed against the bed. Moments later, his breathing evened out.

Noctis slipped out of the room. He retreated downstairs and went into the kitchen. He poured himself a huge glass of water and downed half of it. A sudden explosion of sneezes ripped out of him, leaving him reaching for the tissues jammed into his pockets. He wiped his sore nose and rested his heavy, cold-fogged head against a cupboard door. He swallowed, wincing at the rawness in his throat. Prompto’s couch called out to him, welcoming him to rest on its plush surface. But Noctis didn’t. He needed to monitor his friend, make sure he was taken care of if he was sick again. Migraines sucked.

And so did colds, but it was nothing Noctis couldn’t handle. He’d swiped some extra cold meds from his own supply before leaving earlier, so he could dose himself up and keep himself awake enough to take care of Prompto.

Just so long as he didn’t dare sit down on that couch. He never lasted long on it when he was tired. The amount of times he and Prompto tried to have a movie marathon and Noctis would wake up as the credits rolled with no memory of what had happened. If he sat down now, he’d sleep the night away. He had to resist its call.

Noctis grabbed his drink and went back upstairs. He checked in and saw Prompto still fast asleep. Good. He resettled the cold compress over his friend’s head too, knowing that sometimes the best thing for a migraine was a nice, chilly sensation resting over the skull. At least that helped Noctis. Prompto didn’t even stir. Noctis frowned. How long had his friend put up with the migraine for, stuck alone at home without anyone to look out for him? Guilt niggled in Noctis’ gut. Sometimes, he really took Ignis’ presence and assistance for granted. Noctis wondered when Prompto’s parents had last been at home. Prompto saw them less than Noctis saw his father. He hated that, hated that his cheerful friend had to pretend he was okay with not seeing them daily.

A noise from Prompt disrupted Noctis’ thoughts. He looked over just in time to see his friend throwing up into the well-placed basin.

“Sorry,” Prompto said.

“Forget about it,” Noctis said, grabbing the basin. He laughed to himself; he was so congested he couldn’t smell anything. He helped Prompto to sit up and passed him his glass of water. “You gotta stay hydrated.”

“Yes, doctor,” Prompto murmured.

“You can’t feel so bad if you’re joking.”

“I’m joking because it helps me deal with the headache that makes me feel like my head’s gonna explode.”

“Do you remember when you last took some medicine?”

“Uh… before school.”

Concern tightened Noctis’ stomach. “This morning?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said, his voice pained.

“Okay. Stay here. I’ll be back.”

“You still sound weird.”

“I told you before, I’m trying to not breathe in the smell of vomit.”

“Oh.” Prompto had his eyes shut again. “I forgot.”

After emptying, cleaning and returning the basin to Prompto’s bedside, Noctis went back downstairs and rummaged through the cupboards. He found a variety of medication, including some specifically for migraines. Noctis reached for the bottle, but had to stop in order to cover his mouth and nose as another barrage of coughs and sneezes burst out of him. They left him wrung out and hotter than before. He swallowed, wincing at the pain. This was the worst cold he’d had in years.

“Stop being a baby.” Noctis couldn’t wallow selfishly in his own illness. Prompto was waiting for him. Noctis washed his hands, shook two pills out of their bottle and took them up to his friend. He managed to dose Prompto before his friend fell back into a deeper sleep.

Hopeful Prompto could now rest, Noctis sat down on the floor and reached for his water. He sipped it, trying to limit the pain in his throat by not swallowing too much at once. He put the glass to one side and leaned back against the closet doors. He fought to keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t. It didn’t matter how uncomfortable the floor was; his body cried out for rest.

He was asleep before he could stop himself.

* * *

Noctis snapped awake hours later, the pain in his limbs dragging him from sleep. He looked over and saw Prompto still fast asleep. Standing, he had to grab the closet doors as his back twinged painfully. He moved slowly, limbs cracking and popping. Noctis shuffled over to his friend. He hadn’t been sick again, and his sleep looked restful. He grabbed the now dry compress and folded it, putting it beside the bowl.

Noctis’ entire head throbbed, the congestion pressing hard against his cheeks and forehead. Even his teeth ached. Hot, aching and miserable, he crept out of Prompto’s bedroom. He needed to take more of the cold medicine in his bag.

Unfortunately, being upright didn’t suit his cold-laden brain. Dizziness popped and crackled behind his eyes. He fell against a wall, hot and cold shivers racing through his body. He knew he needed to lie down, but his body took care of that for him.

He came to moments later in a crumpled heap on the floor. Nauseous and unsteady, he carefully peeled himself off the ground. Medicine. He needed medicine. Prompto would still need him when he woke up, and Noctis would be no good to him if he was passed out on the ground.

Easing himself down the stairs, Noctis found his bag where he’d left it and pulled out the cold meds. He poured himself another glass of water and downed the pills. As an afterthought, he dug out a packet of crackers and forced himself to eat some. He hadn’t eaten properly for hours, days if he was honest, and he knew that wouldn’t help the cold symptoms.

Medicated, fed and watered, Noctis caught sight of the time on Prompto’s microwave. 2:30 am blinked at him in bright green light. He ran a hand over his face. How long had he been asleep on the floor for? He shivered, knowing the chill was brought on by the fever cooking away inside. He had to get more sleep. He had to be better by the time Prompto woke up later in the morning.

Plodding back upstairs, clinging to the bannister, he fetched blankets and pillows out of the hallway closet and carried them to Prompto’s room. He created a small nest for himself and clambered in. With one last look at Prompto, Noctis allowed himself to fall back asleep.

* * *

“Noct?”

Prompto’s voice dragged Noctis from sleep. He opened his eyes, only for the sun to stab into them. He flailed, trying to pull his hands free of the blankets to block out the light.

“Morning.” Prompto still sounded exhausted. “You didn’t have to sleep on the floor y’know.”

Half asleep and stuffed full of cold, Noctis thought sleeping on the floor might be the best thing ever.

“You’re not even awake yet, are you?” Prompto asked fondly.

“No.” Noctis closed his eyes.

“You sound rough.”

Suddenly remembering the previous night’s misadventure, Noctis snapped awake. He looked up at Prompto. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Head’s still sore. Not as bad as last night. Kinda like aftershocks rather than the whole migraine.”

“Good.”

“Gonna take it slow and quiet today though, sorry. Not sure I can stand the idea of watching TV.”

“That’s okay. All I wanna do is sleep.”

“Seriously, Noct, you sound sick. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He stood up, using the wall to help him.

“Noct.” Prompto stared at him suspiciously.

Noctis ignored him. “We can camp out on your couch.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

“I’ll make breakfast,” Noctis said.

“Uh, you sure about that?”

“I can cook!”

“No, you can’t.”

“Fine. I can make toast. And drinks.”

Prompto grabbed their pillows and blankets. “Perfect. A breakfast fit for a prince.”

Laughing, and using it to disguise a cough, Noctis led the way downstairs. He left Prompto on the couch while he entered the kitchen. As before, he made sure to wash his hands well to avoid spreading his cold germs. With his nice, clean hands, he flicked the kettle on and popped bread into the toaster.

And then he started coughing for real.

Prompto appeared in the kitchen’s doorway. “You are the worst liar ever! You’re not fine, you’re sick!”

“Nah,” Noctis said, talking through his lung hacking even as his eyes watered. “I swallowed the wrong way.”

Prompto stared at him.

“What?” Noctis asked. He cleared his throat, hoping it would help him sound less hoarse. It didn’t. “It’s true.”

“No, you’re sick.”

“Totally not sick. You’re the one with the migraine.” Noctis could feel his nose running. He turned away from his friend. “Chill out. Breakfast will be ready soon.”

Muttering to himself, Prompto left the kitchen. Noctis grabbed some kitchen towel and wiped his nose, wincing at how it scraped the sore, dry skin under his nostrils. He stuffed it into one pocket and forced his weary brain to concentrate long enough to make coffee and toast without burning his friend’s house down. He was quite proud of himself when he succeeded.

He and Prompto ate their basic breakfast. It was nothing compared to what Ignis could whip up in a kitchen, but it was enough for them. And when they were finished, Noctis took their plates and cups back into the kitchen and quickly swallowed more cold medication.

They spent the morning quietly, taking one end of the couch each. Prompto read manga at his end while Noctis dozed at the other.

Prompto laughed suddenly. “This is so weird.”

“What?” Noctis asked, his friend’s merriment calling him back from the precipice of sleep. He cleared his throat. “What’s weird?”

“You, taking care of me when I’m sick. It’s just weird.”

“I’m just glad you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah, so much better than last night.” Prompto sat up slowly. “Which is how I know you’re a lying liar who lies.”

“I’m a what?” Noctis’ head was way too cottony to make sense of Prompto’s words.

“You heard me, Noct. You’re sick!”

He sighed, too tired and sick to argue. “I have a cold. It’s not that bad. I’d take a cold over a migraine any day.”

“Yeah, so would I.” Prompto got up. He moved gingerly, like his head still bothered him. He grabbed a box of tissues off a sideboard, dropping them next to Noctis. “There. Now I’ve taken care of you, too.”

Noctis smiled. “Thanks.” He blew his nose.

“What a pair we make,” Prompto said. He settled himself on his end of the couch again. “Do we really have to go back to school on Monday?”

“Yes,” Noctis said. He burrowed deeper into his blankets. “Which is why we should sleep as much as we can now.”

“But you’ve got a cold! Doesn’t that earn you at least one day off?”

Noctis peered at his friend. “Ignis’ stash of cold and flu medication is the stuff of legend. I can’t miss a day of school because of a sniffle.” He punctuated that sentence with a barking cough. He reached for a tissue and blew his nose. “Ugh.”

“You didn’t have to hide it from me.”

“I wasn’t hiding,” Noctis said.

“I call BS.”

“I’d throw a pillow at you, but I’m too tired and I want it.”

Prompto laughed. “Get some sleep.”

Noctis sniffed, dislodging more mucus. Groaning, he reached for a tissue and blew his nose again. “Yeah,” he said. “Nap.”

“Thanks for taking care of me, Noct.”

Noct smiled tiredly. “Anytime. Glad you’re feeling better.”

“Sleep well.”

“Mmm, and you.” Before Noctis could fall asleep properly, he added. “Don’t tell Ignis. He needs a weekend off.”

“Keeping secrets from Ignis, check!”

Smiling, Noctis drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you all next Friday for Anon #1's story ;)


End file.
